


One Door Opens

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Snippets and Snapshots [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Hermione's question for last minute help gives Luna an opening she's been waiting for.





	One Door Opens

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's Jan. 20th #RollADrabble. The pairing I was given was Hermione/Luna with the trope of a fake relationship. Beta'd by the wonderful xxDustNight88, any mistakes after she looked it over are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing or no one recognizable from the HP world, they both belong to JK Rowling. I am not making any profit from this story, but the plot and dialogue belong to me.

                                        

"Please, Luna," Hermione pleaded.

The blonde witch looked at Hermione questioningly for a moment. "Wouldn't your family be bothered by you coming with another female as your date?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, they already think I'm weird, and some of them even think I'm a lesbian so this wouldn't be a shock to most of them."

"Why would you want to perpetuate that misconception? Wouldn't you rather go with a guy though?"

"Not really," Hermione replied, shrugging. "I really don't see my family very often, except for gatherings such as this. I'd rather go with you than anyone else we know. Out of all of the guys that we know that I could ask, the only two that are available are Ron, and you know that's not going to happen, and Blaise, and it would take a miracle for anybody to believe that he was straight. Plus, I'm pretty sure Theo would have my hide if I asked Blaise." Luna opened her mouth to say something else, but Hermione quickly continued, "Before you ask, you're the only female friend I know that's available since everyone else is busy and," Hermione bowed her head as a light blush darkened her cheeks, "We haven't been able to spend time together and I'd like to spend more time with you."

Luna quietly stared at the other witch sitting across from her. Hermione's hands were nervously twisting in her lap and after a few seconds of silence, she bit her lower lip. Luna smiled at the scene, realising that it may not take much effort on her end to show Hermione that they were perfect for each other. "Okay, I'll go with you. Do I need to wear anything in particular?"


End file.
